


地下室的秘密1-40

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	地下室的秘密1-40

地下室的秘密1-40 by 糖醋小鱼干

 

1  
迷蓝，本市最出名的地下gay吧。  
一进门，我就看到了一个特别好看的青年。  
有的人生来就是万众瞩目。  
他正和旁人拼酒，瑰丽如火焰的烈酒从他淡粉色的唇边滴落，烫进了我的心底。

我动了心思。  
派人把他带了过来。  
然后清了场。

他应该没当过下面那个。  
挣扎得格外激烈，漂亮的眼里满是屈辱和不甘。  
我有点烦，拎起一旁的深水炸弹就给他灌了下去。  
他终于安分了。  
或者更具体点，是醉得半昏迷了。  
不过这有什么关系呢。  
老实了就行。

我把人带回了家。  
找下人给他收拾干净，自己去洗了个澡。  
然后又把人带到床上狠狠欺负了一番。  
中途我哥过来了一趟，他好像刚出差回来，笔挺的西装还穿在身上。  
他看我一眼，让我别玩太过就走了。  
我兴致被打断，却也不敢对我哥发火。

毕竟我现在为所欲为的资本，都是他给我的。  
这么一想忽然有些扫兴。

不过大家都知道我是扶不上墙的二世祖。  
那就干脆浪荡到底吧。  
我将人锁在地下室，又玩了半个月。  
然后看着对方神情萎靡的样子就没了兴趣，将人送回了酒吧。

那人是真的好看，但玩起来也就这样。  
基于外表的迷恋来的快，去的也快。

我看着镜中自己的皮相，嘲讽地一笑。  
不知道我的保鲜期又是多久。

2  
我曾认真地喜欢过一个人。  
掏心掏肺的那种。  
大概是校园里的时候还比较单纯。  
和心上人在大夏天一起去拥挤又设施落后的游乐场，都能让我开心个半天。

也许是出于奇怪的心理。  
我一直隐瞒着自己的身份。  
我想证明，没有金贵的陆家二少爷的头衔，也能有人爱我的。  
山盟海誓发过。  
因为他喜欢，和小女生似的午夜跑去坐摩天轮在最高点闭着眼接吻这种现在想来简直丢人至极的事我也做过。  
戒指也送了。  
就差毕业后改个国籍领证了。

在一起的第三年纪念日，我订了餐厅。  
他一直没来。  
我一个人看着满桌的玫瑰，枯坐到烛光熄灭。

我回到家，客厅的灯亮着。  
沙发上两具躯体交缠。  
我的男朋友叫的无比勾魂。  
搂着我哥的脖子。

不知道为什么我好像内心没什么波动。  
我站在原地，静静听着我哥向他许诺以后给他多少钱。  
想着早知道钱能买这人的青春，那我好像还白嫖了三年，真是赚。  
我走到厨房拿了个玻璃杯。  
砸在了对方的脑袋上。  
殷红的血淌了一地。

我不敢砸我哥，只能用这种方式发泄。  
然后丢下碎了一半的杯子上楼了。

我不清楚之后我哥是怎么料理这事的。  
反正我再也没在学校里见到那人。  
彻彻底底的人间蒸发也不过如此。

3  
我和死党讲过这些丢人的黑历史，然后我略去了我哥的存在。  
余岑看了我一眼，便肯定的道，给你戴帽子的肯定是你哥。  
我气的无话可说。  
他伸手捏我的脸，语气无奈，谁不知你个混世小魔头只有在你哥面前才服服帖帖，换了别人给你戴帽子肯定早闹的满城风雨。  
我真不知道原来我怕我哥的事这么人尽皆知。  
余岑摇了摇头，又给我灌了杯酒。

我喜欢看别人喝酒失态，我自己却喝的很少。  
但那天实在心情太糟，我头一回喝的不省人事。  
之后发生了什么记不清，醒来已经躺在自家床上了。  
我哥在一旁站着，眼神有些冷。  
他拎起我进了浴室。

大冬天的，透心凉的冷水将我浇了个遍。  
我衣服都还没脱，狼狈地躺在浴缸里发抖。  
他伸手捏住我脖子后的一块肉，问我上面的痕迹哪儿来的。  
我看着镜中隐约的红痕，确实不太清楚。  
然后我被冷水浸了半小时。  
之后进医院躺了小半个礼拜。

余岑来看我，还带了我最喜欢的新游戏。  
我还有些发烧，操作不利索。  
只能退而求其次地探着头看对方玩。  
后来累了就干脆趴对方腿上。  
余岑给我调了调点滴的位置避免我压着。

他问我怎么着的凉。  
我嘴硬着搪塞过去，下意识又想摸一摸那该死的红痕。  
余岑按住了我的手，仔细看了看。  
次日他托人给我带了治蚊虫叮咬的软膏。  
冬天也有蚊子吗？

4  
我不知道为什么我哥那次那么大反应。  
难道我和我初恋在一起滚了那么多次床单就没留下痕迹吗？  
我想了想。  
行吧，好像还真没有。

仔细想来。  
我好像确实很不喜欢别人留下点什么东西。  
指痕齿痕掐痕吻痕都不许，敢留就要做好被我踹下床的准备。  
啧，总感觉像是被打了个记号。

我有些烦躁。  
上次酒吧里欺负的那小青年原来背后也有人。  
政界里知名的衣冠禽兽秦远之。  
我们家从商，还真不太好招惹这条道上的。

但是我没去道歉。  
我哥让我呆在家里，然后自己代我去了。  
回来又给我冲了半小时冷水。

不过我快习惯了。  
自从初恋被搅了后，我开始见到好看的就往床上带，不感兴趣的就隔天送走，感兴趣的就留在地下室好好玩一下。  
期限基本是半个月。  
而每次我换一个人，我哥就会拎着我扔进浴缸。  
亲自浪费时间地拿着花洒把我浇个湿透。

我觉得我哥好像不想让我见到那位秦先生。  
可是，有些事不是我能左右的。  
这不，我难得安分守己的缩在角落看各色的美人。  
就被人请过去了。  
我有些理解那些被我看上的人是什么感觉了。

秦远之静静坐着看我，那天的小青年在一旁哭的特别好看，让我心痒痒。  
但我虽然是二世祖，也不至于智商低于平均值。  
我一边想着我哥真是多此一举，一边老老实实给人道了歉。  
秦远之笑了，他递给我杯酒，说什么这杯下去就一笔勾销。  
我面露难色表示自己不太会。  
秦远之敛起笑意，目光沉沉地投向我。

我一口干了，道歉后失礼地转身就走。  
虽然脚步都在打飘。  
但我还是坚持挪动着步伐。  
秦远之的眼神看得我很不舒服。  
然后我撞上了余岑。

他也很惊讶，立刻伸手撑住我发软的身体，问我怎么了。  
我意识开始混乱。  
头搭着对方的肩就着了。  
好像隐约听到余岑在和秦远之争执什么。

5  
宿醉醒来特别难受。  
我意识清醒了些，才发觉自己好像在陌生的地方。  
秦远之推门进来了。

我一下子坐了起来。  
随后余岑也进来了，我一下子松了口气。  
我刻意忽略了秦远之。  
委屈又难受地看着余岑。

他挡住了秦远之的步伐，占了床边的位置替我轻轻揉着太阳穴，又说待会儿给我端醒酒汤。  
我问他这是哪儿，秦远之倒是先答了。

我才知道自己一觉睡到了次日。  
还赶上了政商友好合作多少年的庆祝盛宴。  
我问余岑怎么没把我丢回家，而是带来了晚宴的休息室。  
他说你一身酒气就敢回家，嫌最近冷水冲得不够？  
我哑口无言。  
忽然又觉得开启了新的逃避惩罚的方式。  
成功缠着余岑答应以后收留我。

秦远之一直站在门口看着，然后点了根烟。  
瞧见我不住皱眉，又啧了声，灭了。  
余岑看了眼表，无奈地和秦远之走了，让我好好休息，待会儿有人送醒酒汤。  
我怎么会乖乖听话，等到头没那么晕了，就走了出去。

然后我有些后悔地僵住了步子。  
是啊，余岑来了，我哥为什么不会来呢？

他本来正在和旁人交谈，鹰隼似的眼一扫到我，便大跨步直接走了过来。  
我慌不择路逃回原来的休息室，被他堵个正着。  
夜不归宿？他看着我说道。  
然后反手落下了门锁。

我站在原地不敢动弹。  
刚刚那一小段路的逃跑已经耗尽了我所有的勇气。  
他走近看了眼凌乱的被子。  
然后扯过我的头发，埋在我的颈间轻嗅了几下，眼神更冷。  
酗酒。  
他开口说了第二句话。

然后一把将我推到了床上。  
我的衣服被扯了个干净。  
只能窝在被子里。

呆着，结束后我来接你。  
第三句话。  
然后我哥就走了。

我很憋屈，但也无能为力。

6  
所以我就维持着窝在被子里的状态，和不放心我而又端着醒酒汤折回来看的余岑碰上了。  
他也没问发生了什么。  
直接脱下自己的外套给我披上。  
表情非常无奈。  
然后问我，有没有考虑过换个庇护者？  
我有些茫然。  
他瞧见我的表情，又摇了摇头，拿起勺子喂我。  
我想自己来，但是一动衣服就往下掉。  
尴尬的很。

喝完醒酒汤我舒服了许多。  
便懒洋洋地蜷进被窝里补眠。  
开始过河拆桥地赶人。  
余岑没好气地弹了下我的脑门，转身离开。

我一直睡到了我哥来接我。  
他掀起被子，发现了那件外套。  
我觉得有些不妙。  
想开口解释，被我哥的眼神冻的说不出话。

他将外套丢到地上。  
扯下领带，将我的手捆住。  
然后抿唇脱下自己的风衣将我包裹起来。  
我现在浑身上下赤裸着，就靠这一件衣服遮羞。  
一路上安分极了，将脸深深埋进对方胸膛。

回家后我觉得今晚肯定不好过。  
看我哥这阴沉的样子，大概是打算数罪并罚。  
那我这条命可能就要交代了。

我裹着他的衣服，站在客厅里讨好地看着他。  
我哥啧了一声，居然没拎着我去冲几个小时的冷水，而是转身上楼，似乎表明今晚放过我。  
我有些兴奋。  
然后就看到我哥拿着鞭子下来了。

真的很疼。  
我趴在床上动弹不得。  
我哥给我上药的力道很重，痛的我咬牙。  
可是只能忍着。

7  
我这人没什么优点，缺点倒是一堆。  
比如这娇气的要死的身体。  
宿醉加着凉，又被鞭子抽了一顿。  
我又住进了熟悉的病房。  
别说医生护士，就连医院花园里养着的猫都已经非常了解我了。

我叹了口气，余岑也随我叹了口气。  
他刚刚分神看我，结果游戏就挂了。  
我叼着他给我削的苹果，含糊不清地问对方，你不管公司吗？怎么这么闲。  
余岑看了我一眼，把苹果抢了回来。  
我有些委屈，我没有嫌弃你的意思。  
哦。  
他看了我一眼，咔嚓几下啃完了苹果。  
我的心在滴血。  
我最喜欢苹果了。

为了表明自己不闲，余岑啃完苹果就走了。  
我在病房百无聊赖地趴着，深感无聊。

不过我还是宁愿无聊，也不想见到这人。  
然而秦远之还是提着果篮进来了。  
我依旧不喜欢他的眼神。  
但这次没有余岑帮我挡着了。  
我有些后悔刚刚嘴贱。

秦远之将果篮放在桌上，长腿一迈走了过来。  
我有心跑路，却动弹不得。  
毕竟怕崩了伤口又要感染发炎。  
只能在心里暗骂着，任对方撩开我病服下摆，肆意打量着我背上狰狞鞭痕。

秦远之伸手慢慢滑过我背上伤口。  
我忍不住抖了一下，委婉表示不喜欢别人碰我。  
这人却不仅不收敛些，还变本加厉起来。

我的下巴被攥的生疼，被迫抬起看着对方。  
他挑眉，碰了又如何？  
随后更放肆地伸手探进了我的衣襟。

8  
我又不是什么软弱可欺的小白兔。  
秦远之这么做，让我有些恼怒。  
我四处打量，看到了余岑留下的水果刀。

但我也没敢把人捅死。  
而是一把戳在了肩上又拔出来。  
我有些难过。  
可惜了这么好看的一把刀。

我本以为秦远之这下总会大发雷霆。  
顺带绝了这份心思。  
但他看了眼自己血流不止的伤口。  
居然笑了。

他说。  
陆景焕，我越发觉得你有意思了。  
也越发期待，你被抛弃的时候。

秦远之伸手。  
礼尚往来地撕裂了我背上刚愈合的伤口。  
我疼的想骂人。  
然后也确实骂了。

秦远之挑眉。  
他的大拇指和中指铁钳般攥住我的面颊。  
食指一遍遍重重压过我的唇。

我被这种带着强烈暗示的行为搞得心里有点发虚。  
秦远之看着我，干净利落地卸了我的下巴。  
然后才拉着头发咬了上来。

那不是吻。  
而是捕食者对猎物临死前的戏弄。  
等到秦远之满意了松开我。  
那满口的血腥气恶心极了。  
真是可惜了刚才的苹果。

他抬手给我把脱臼的下巴按了回去。  
我一时酸软的说不出话。  
只能瞪着对方。  
拿过纸巾擦拭被咬破的唇。

秦远之似乎还想做些什么。  
我哥来了。  
他神色冷淡地看了看秦远之肩上的刀伤。  
瞧都没瞧我一眼，直接道歉。  
都是些舍弟年幼望海涵的套话。

秦远之摆摆手，说刚刚都是玩闹。  
他给我削个苹果就走。  
我看着他拿起那把仍在滴血的刀。  
手腕翻飞。  
又递给我一只鲜血淋漓的苹果。

秦远之看着我，我哥也看着我。  
无形的压力让我屈服。  
我低下头，咬了一口。  
然后忍不住吐了出来。  
我可能以后都不喜欢苹果了。

秦远之终于满意地离开了。

9  
秦远之滚了，我哥没有。  
他往上撩开我的衣服，看了看加重的伤口。  
又扯过我下巴看了看被咬破的嘴唇。

他闭上眼呼出口气，才问我。  
陆景焕，你真能折腾。  
你知道没我护着，你会死得多难看吗？

我答不上来。  
又联想到刚才秦远之说的抛弃，心头发慌。  
我大着胆子扯住我哥的袖子，毕竟我不敢碰他手。  
他垂下眼看我。

话在口中翻滚了好一会儿，才问出来。  
你什么时候会再也不护着我了？  
我看着我哥的眼睛。

你要问的就是这个？  
我哥眼神更冷了些，他一根根地掰开我的手。  
然后拽着我的手按在了他的胯下。  
等我对你硬不起来了，你就可以被那群豺狼撕了。  
他是这么说的。

我心中有预感，却也没想到对方这么直白。  
被抛弃的恐惧让我彻底丢开了本就无谓的羞耻心。  
便也直接开口问道。  
你为什么不操我？

我哥看了我一眼，扯了扯领带。  
他说，我等着你哭着求我干你的那一天。  
然后他出门找护士要了口腔消毒液。  
一遍遍给我漱口。  
细嫩口腔里被咬破的细小伤口被消毒水一冲。  
那滋味真是永生难忘。  
等到他说干净了，我已经疼的快没了知觉。

他坐在一旁给我换药。  
又活活把我痛到意识清醒了回来。  
我忍不住倒吸冷气。  
总觉得他是故意让我这么疼的。

10  
人都有掌控欲。  
但我哥这人的掌控欲强到变态的程度。  
小时候还好，越长大越可怕。  
基本什么都要管着我。

我的初恋是他拿着下属调查出的简历筛出来的。  
我知道违背的后果肯定不是我能承受的。  
顺从地拿过了简历。  
然后就很随便地追到了。  
啧。

其实相处久了，总会有点感情。  
我自觉已经将一切都给了对方。  
还有什么不满足的？

被撬墙角的第二天。  
我哥神色自若地在沙发上敲着键盘。  
让头一回想要理直气壮地质问的我，自己先心虚了。  
我问我哥为什么要这样对我喜欢的人。

他仿佛听到了个好笑的笑话般嗤笑一声。  
还是看着电脑，一点视线都没分给我。  
喜欢？他冷笑。  
你只是在玩个好男友的角色扮演游戏。  
你前男友被我干的时候什么都和我说了。  
你一直在自我满足而已。

我想要反驳，说我俩明明很相爱。  
却发现一夜过后。  
对方长什么样我好像都想不起来了。

我回到房间将以前买的什么恋爱指南一口气塞进了垃圾桶。  
又看着墙上挂着的一百件恋人应做的事的todo list，上面红了一片，只剩几个格子没涂了。  
做爱的这格涂了。  
亲吻的这格没有。

我看了会儿，不得不承认我哥说的好像对。  
喜欢？  
不，我不喜欢除了我以外的任何人。  
我表露出的喜欢，大概也只是因为，这人是我哥挑出来的而已。  
那是一种下意识的讨好。  
我撕了那些格子。

11  
我养了一整个月的伤才好。  
出院时我哥当着医生护士的面，仔仔细细把我的背摸了一遍。  
他修长有力的手指一寸寸按过我的脊背。  
确认没留下什么痕迹才将我的衣服重新扯了下来。

我闷了一个多月，很烦躁。  
特别想出去再捞个人回来玩。  
看到有人比我惨，我就能好受些。  
但有了秦远之给我的教训又不敢随便乱跑。  
余岑的电话简直来得及时无比。

他声音有些疲惫，说忙完这阵要给自己放个假。  
然后问我去不去赌城陪他玩一把？  
我兴奋的点了点头答应下来。  
挂了电话才想起来我的护照签证全扣在我哥那儿。

按道理我这种二世祖应该打底绕地球飞了几十圈了。  
可我根本没有这种机会。  
我哥放任我在市里随便折腾。  
不允许我出这个范围。  
仅有的几次出国都是他出差时间太长，不得已才将我拴在一旁看着。  
我基本整日被关在他的房间里。  
还有保镖守着门窗。

我很怕我哥没错。  
但我的叛逆心蠢蠢欲动。  
纸迷金醉的日子在向我招手。  
和余岑定好日子后。  
我临出发前三个小时偷来了护照。

我哥应该是没想过我胆子会这么大。  
都没把我的证件锁进保险柜。  
而是收在了他书桌的抽屉里。

我和余岑坐在车里，掩饰不住自己的兴奋。  
余岑笑着看我。  
静静听我讲述刚刚的惊险经过。  
然后伸手掐了下我的脸。  
力道很轻。

12  
望着窗外的云海。  
我才发现自己稍微有些晕机。  
之前和我哥出来，他都是直接给我带上眼罩耳塞，冷声命令我睡觉。  
我才没有现在这样难受的感觉。

余岑陪我进了机上的卫生间。  
轻拍着我的背，看我吐了个昏天黑地。  
又帮我拿了个杯子漱口。  
我恹恹地被搀着回到座位上。  
他叫来空姐把我俩的座位放平，再要了条薄毯。  
手臂一展就将我轻轻圈进了怀里。  
一遍遍顺着我的背，问还难受吗。  
我刚才都吐干净了，现在胃里再翻腾也就这样。

我一路昏沉地到了酒店，还是提不起精神。  
余岑给我喂了点药，我才好受了些。  
他为了避免我半夜出状况，放着酒店的床不睡，选择在我旁边打地铺。

我不喜欢和人挤在一起。  
哪怕这人是十多年的竹马也不行。  
一般做完爱我都换张床一个人躺着。  
刚才飞机上是太难受才没力气推开对方。  
所以我心安理得地就这么睡了。

结果半夜真出了点事。  
我觉得身上几乎要烧起来。  
哪儿都很热。  
尤其是面颊两侧，烫的灼人。  
分不清是现实还是梦。  
后来又特别畅快起来。

我醒来发现自己的内裤湿滑一片。  
尴尬的偷偷起来洗了个澡，确认没有奇怪的痕迹。  
应该是梦。  
刷牙时觉得口中莫名苦涩。  
我皱了皱眉，可能是昨天的药吧。

13  
过了一晚，我又恢复精力了。  
用过早餐后缠着余岑带我去赌场。

我英文不好。  
其实哪个学科都不太好。  
反正只要没汉字就彻底找不到北。

余岑也不嫌我黏得格外紧。  
耐心地给我一一讲路上的东西。  
甚至看上去心情不错。

我就喜欢余岑这种有能力又脾气顶好的人。  
几乎要被他宠出了习惯。  
像他这样温软的性子，到底是怎么脱颖而出最终获得认可，成功掌权的呢？  
没等我想个明白。  
赌场就到了。

我眼巴巴地看着余岑。  
他带我走了进去，说大厅太乱。  
就上楼开了间包厢。  
又找了些漂亮的脱衣舞娘来充数陪着玩。

我有些不高兴。  
他明明知道我喜欢的是男人。

我牌技一般。  
本身也只是喜欢看数字跳动时那种紧张兴奋的感觉，并不真的在意输赢。  
所以一下午就把余岑给我兑的筹码输了个干净。  
总数具体多少我也不记得。  
余岑一直在旁边沙发上坐着，任我瞎玩。  
等到我气鼓鼓地跑过去找他，才终于有了别的表情。

他叹了口气，戳戳我的脸。  
你这小祖宗真是有一掷千金的豪气。  
我有些心虚地移开了眼神。  
就听他下句说道。  
想好怎么赔我了吗？

我偷偷看他。  
见他笑的依旧温和，便嘟哝了句随你。  
他无奈地伸手给我理了理衣服。  
罚你陪我转转我想去的地方。  
他这样说道。

14  
所以我就跟着他来到了一个俱乐部。  
我内心最深处是隐约有惧意的。  
毕竟我真的没想过余岑这种笑起来温柔极了的人居然喜欢性虐。  
但想到自己刚才的话，还是踏了进去。

他出示了会员卡，让我呆在一间屋子里等他。  
然后就离开了。  
我不清楚会发生什么。  
手心微微出汗。  
我试图和侍者搭话，以语言不通而告终。

余岑回来了，换了身衣服。  
虽然我不是这个圈子的，但他提着鞭子冷冷淡淡地看过来时，我膝盖一软差点跪下。  
他身后爬进来一个青年。  
戴着口塞和束缚器，四肢着地。  
然后像狗一样用脸把门顶上了。  
我心里有点发毛。

小焕，别怕。  
余岑慢慢摸着鞭子，神色恢复了点在外面时的温柔。  
每个人都有点自己的小嗜好，对不对？

我觉得这可能不属于小嗜好的范畴。  
但还是识相地点了点头。  
余岑笑了，抬手一鞭子抽了下来。  
凌厉的破空声几乎和痛苦的闷哼同时响起。

我下意识朝后缩了缩，才发觉抽的不是我。  
金发的青年颤了下，又恢复标准的跪姿。  
他白皙透亮的背上赫然印着一道触目惊心的血红鞭痕，随后那伤口快速肿了起来。  
狰狞无比地盘亘在原本光洁细腻的肌肤上。

这种凌虐的美感让我咽了咽口水。  
随后觉得有些不妙。  
我好像起了反应。

余岑笑着将鞭子塞到我手里。  
试试？  
他垂下眼，握住了我的手。

15  
他握着我的手。  
扬起一鞭，又一鞭。  
将地上那人抽的背上几乎没有一片完好的地方。

我看着那人，心里莫名想的却是我哥抽我时……  
硬了没有。  
毕竟我现在已经兴奋的难以自拔了。  
看着对方呜咽着顺从地承受自己施加的凌虐。  
头发都被冷汗尽数濡湿，凌乱地贴在额上。  
这感觉比起真正的进入和侵占，也不遑多让，

又是一鞭落下，那人浑身剧颤地射了出来。  
我有些惊讶，难道真的有人可以从虐待中获得快感？  
我心底确实有些痒，但更多的是抗拒。

我拒绝像狗一样趴在地上，尊严扫地。  
余岑应该发现我彻底硬了，他轻声问我。  
要不要试试那人。  
俱乐部调教过的都是极品。

我犹豫了一下，走过去解开了对方身后的束缚带。  
余岑似乎没打算走，站着看我。  
我也真的是被情欲冲昏了头，当着余岑的面，拉链一拉便撞了进去。

余岑扬起了鞭子。  
我下意识往旁边躲开，却发现他的鞭子准准地落在了青年的身上。  
他好笑地看着我，怎么？怕我抽你？  
我觉得有些丢人，哼了声。  
余岑的鞭子落的越来越快，青年的身体也随着鞭子一下下绞紧了我。

我快速抽插了好一会儿，即将到达高潮时。  
余岑抬起了手腕。  
我没管他地继续动作。  
然后就被结结实实一鞭抽在了背上。

剧烈的痛感夹杂着难以言喻的电流般的感受蹿上后脑。  
我闷哼一声。  
又被青年狠狠一吸，居然就这么射了出来。

抱歉，手滑了。  
余岑不好意思地看着我，语气平静。

16  
我羞恼极了，转身便要离开。  
余岑上前一把握住了我的手腕。  
小焕，我刚刚真的是不小心。  
他眸色暗沉地看我，真的很痛吗？

我回忆起刚才一闪即逝的酥麻。  
越发恼怒地甩开他。

余岑将那人踹出了屋子，落下门锁。  
温柔地扬起手中的鞭子。  
小焕，我们试试，好不好？

我真没想到他存着这种心思，不管不顾就要跑出去呼救。  
手才搭上门锁，就被一把拽了回来。  
他扬眉看着我，露出一个温和的笑容。  
出了这门，你能去哪儿？

我愣住了。

他又轻声说，小焕，你刚才真的一点都不舒服吗？  
我过了几秒，沉默着停下了挣扎。

鞭子和糖果一起使。  
真的很奏效。

我昂着头，咬住下唇忍耐痛呼。  
手腕被绑在床头动弹不得。  
余岑似乎完全脱下了那张温柔的面具。  
心底蛰伏的兽终于苏醒。

我的背上又痛又痒，觉得那鞭子应该不对劲。  
从一开始疼的发抖。  
到后来意识都有些模糊。  
却在心底隐约渴望着对方的鞭笞。

他把我抽到射了出来。  
才给我解开束缚的皮具，仔细揉了揉我发红的手腕。

我……  
真的很讨厌被留下痕迹。  
非常讨厌。  
要是以前我肯定已经冲他发火了。

但是现在我却不敢说话。  
进到这里后的余岑陌生到可怕。  
我默不作声地任他动作。  
毕竟我一直都是欺软怕硬的。

他揉了会儿，便贴着我的背亲了下来。  
沿着那交织密布的伤痕一点点吻了过去。  
酥麻的很。

17  
我是真的有些怕了。  
小声喊着疼。  
余岑亲完了鞭痕，又恢复了最初温文尔雅的样子。

小焕，我是不是吓到你了？  
他半跪在我面前，满脸自责。

我打算回去后就和这人彻底断了联系。  
于是看着余岑的眼睛，说了声没事，我原谅你。

余岑带我回了酒店好好休息。  
又把世界著名的景点转了个遍。  
原定回国的前几天，我们飞去了加拿大。  
枫叶王国的美景让我稍微觉得这人没那么讨厌了。

今天是最后一天。  
他一下车就态度强硬地用布条蒙住了我的眼睛。  
只牵着我的手往前走。  
我不清楚这人又要干什么。  
脚下的地面有些摇晃，让我略感不安。

走了段路，他突然松开了我的手。  
我停留在原地不知所措。  
又等了好一会儿，仍是没有动静。  
我试探着将手伸向眼前的布条。  
见余岑一直没制止我，我便干脆的扯了下来。

然后呼吸停了一拍。  
我站在粗麻绳和香板木拼接成的索道上，底下河谷水流湍急，整个人就这样悬挂在几十米的高空上。  
看来我不仅晕机，还有些恐高。  
我深呼吸了几下，看向五十多米外的索道尽头。

余岑静静站在那里。  
冲我扬了扬手中的绳索。  
我这才发现自己腰上绑了条和那日的鞭子一样材质的东西，极长，一直延伸到余岑手里。

他笑了笑，将绳索绕了起来。  
我被拽着慢慢往前挪，每一步都走的心惊胆战。  
而余岑是我唯一安全感的来源。

我两腿发软地走到了平地上。  
终于支撑不住地在他面前跪了下来。  
余岑伸手将我拉了起来。  
我说不清此刻心中什么感受。  
身体行动快于大脑的意识。  
我不假思索地伸手紧紧抱住了对方。

明明这人才是罪魁祸首。  
但我看到他却莫名心跳加速无法自已。  
连带着觉得他之前抽我鞭子那事都不要紧了。

刚才的后怕与恐惧在此刻一次性地爆发出来。  
我在他怀里抖得根本停不下来。  
余岑温柔的摸了摸我的头发，轻声安慰着我。

18  
终于上了回国的飞机。  
我松了口气。

但想到回去后就要面对我哥。  
我实在没什么胃口。  
余岑给我备的食物也一口没动。  
可能是被之后能预想到的惩罚吓的，我居然没有再晕机。  
余岑将提前要的薄毯还给了空姐。

到了机场，我发现我哥居然在接机口等着。  
我提着行李拉低帽檐就想跑。  
结果被视力太好的对方一把抓住。  
余岑坦然地向我哥打了个招呼便走了。  
留下我一人被攥的手腕生疼。

我哥拽着我上了车。  
神色难看到我连道歉求饶都不敢。  
他敲了下按钮。  
我眼睁睁看着我们和司机之间升起一道隔板。  
心头升腾起不妙的预感。

我哥这次应该是真的火了。

我缩到了车门边上，看着他靠近。  
他一把扯下自己的领带将我的手捆了起来压在车窗上。  
然后扒掉了我的裤子。  
膝盖直接顶进了我的两腿之间。

我觉得喉咙干涩极了。  
勉强发出声来。  
你说过不上我……

我哥低头看我。  
那眼里裹着的情绪晦涩得让我咽下了后头的话。  
他拉开了自己的拉链，低声问我。  
舔还是挨肏，选一个。

我委屈又无奈地张口，任对方滚烫的硬物整根捅入。  
我被噎得几乎喘不上气。  
我哥却冷着脸，快速挺动着腰肢将我喉间嫩肉磨得火辣疼痛。  
我止不住地干呕，却让对方侵犯得更为舒畅。  
喉咙不住地收缩着想要挤出异物未果。  
我难受得被逼出了眼泪。

被捆住着的手怎么也挣不开。  
只能任凭对方粗长的欲望一次次贯穿我的口腔和喉咙，最后在里面注入滚烫的浊液。  
我被呛的咳嗽不已，还没缓过神就被分开了双腿。  
他拔出欲望在我腿间一次次蹭着，很快又硬了起来。  
然后愈发激烈地冲撞了起来。

我明明没有被真的进入，却在后面被隐约顶到时忍不住发出了崩溃的泣音。  
对方火热的肉刃在我腿间抽送着。  
那温度烧灼了我的思绪。  
让我整个人都有种被彻底掌控的可怕感觉。

19  
我被抱下车的时候整个人都彻底软了。  
股间满是黏腻的液体。  
两腿之间更是被摩擦到红肿一片。  
除了没有真的做到最后，别的什么都发生了。

又是一次冷水浴。  
我哥看着我泡足了半小时，冻的瑟瑟发抖。  
才伸手将我捞出来。  
脱去上衣时看到了我背上新添的还未消完的鞭痕。  
我被重新按回了冷水里。

等到再一次惩罚结束，我冻得几乎没了知觉。  
对方的体温对我而言同火般滚烫。  
我下意识蜷进了对方的怀抱。  
累得说不出话。

这段时间的经历太过糟心。  
就像是我从前作的恶一下子全部报应了回来。  
我哥看了我一眼。  
顺势将我打横抱起带到他的床上。

我被对方的气息彻底笼罩起来。  
一联想到对方在车上的所作所为，有些紧张。  
但渐渐的，除了羞恼与恐惧外。  
竟然还觉出几分心安。  
毕竟这说明，我暂时不会失去他的庇护。

他没有再做些什么，只是抱着我睡觉。  
我不习惯身旁有人，累到了极点也无法入睡。  
硬是睁着眼一直到了天明。  
我哥起床时看了我一眼，似乎早就料到。  
然而他只留下一句习惯就好。

我困得提不起精神，干脆倒头补眠。  
结果晚上本就精神，又被人圈在怀里，愈发睡不着。  
我想着继续补眠，却被我哥拎去了公司。  
整天都被关在透明玻璃圈起的办公室里。  
我虽是二世祖，但也不能在这种员工来往频繁的公开场合倒头就睡。  
我的自尊心不允许我像动物似的被人指点嘲笑。  
只得强撑着维持清醒，做些不用脑子的机械工作。  
可是晚上还是睡不着。

我越来越疲倦虚弱。  
被剥夺睡眠的感觉快把我逼疯。

我明白了我哥想干什么。  
这人连我的习惯都想掌控起来。  
他在逼着我适应，侵入我的生活。  
这也是对我之前行为的惩罚。

20  
又这样折腾了一段时间，我精神上已经屈服了。  
然后发现如果当天晚上是我主动钻进我哥的怀抱，而不是被他拽过去。  
他就不会抱我太紧。  
我就能勉强适应些，断断续续睡上一会儿。

所以我现在越发习惯窝进他的怀抱。  
与我的逐渐依赖形成对比的。  
是我哥的愈发冷淡。

他再也没有做出那天车上的事。  
抱着我的时候甚至都没有勃起。  
我有些害怕。

又是被拎到公司混日子的一天。  
我透过玻璃看到了秦远之。  
他正和我哥在谈判，两人手里还拿着文件。  
然后秦远之也看到了我。  
他推门走了进来。  
我哥则冷冷扫了我一眼，转身走了。

一股冰凉的绝望感攥住了我。  
我想不管不顾地奔出去找他，却被秦远之堵在了门口。  
大庭广众，不想让人看了笑话。  
我垂下眼睑问秦远之有何贵干。

他往前跨了一步，贴着我耳边轻声说。  
你哥把你卖给我了，价格是利率下调一个百分点。  
我不敢置信地看着秦远之。  
然而对方居然真掏出了份带着我名字的协议在我眼前晃了晃，底下还有我哥的签名。  
我如坠冰窟。

秦远之笑了笑，伸手搭上我的肩。  
陆景焕，我等这一天很久了。  
你被抛弃却还不肯相信的样子……真的可怜极了。

他歪着头看我。  
那么，已经失去了陆承睿保护的你，是不是该来讨好一下你的新饲主了。  
他舔了舔唇，兴致盎然。

我止不住地发抖。  
心头涌起难以言喻的恐惧和不安。  
我甩开对方的手，不死心地要去找我哥。

秦远之拽住我，掏出手机给我看新闻。  
指着最上头的消息一字一句念给我听。  
我有些反应不过来。  
秦远之目含怜悯地看我，解释道。  
你哥厌倦你了，要和我妹妹订婚了。

21

我沉默了。  
秦远之重新将手搭上了我的肩膀。  
这次我没有再挣开。

我的心底还存着些侥幸。  
但是直到我和秦远之走出公司。  
我哥都没有再出现。  
人可能真的是贱的慌。  
之前我满心都想逃离我哥。  
如今真的走了，却又莫名觉得很不习惯。

我垂着头坐进车里不想说话。  
完全无视身旁的秦远之。  
头皮一疼，就被拽了过去。  
我不反抗也不回应地任亲任捏。  
连一个眼神都懒得递给他。  
我知道这幅态度最能浇灭对方的欲望。  
果然秦远之进行不下去了。

他反复抚摸着我的后颈，啧了一声。  
这么想为你哥守身如玉？  
我没忍住，极细微地颤了一下。  
秦远之咬着我的耳垂。  
将热气尽数喷吐在我的耳廓上。  
轻声说道。

不想理我？那就听我说。  
我喜欢后入式。  
你说，回去后我把你手脚分别绑起来，压在楼梯上进行我们的第一次好不好？  
三层的旋转楼梯，爬完为止。  
如果你爬不动了，就会被一直肏到射尿为止。  
然后我把这些录下来，发给你哥当新婚贺礼。

我抬头，难掩恐惧地看了他一眼。  
忍不住在心底骂了句变态。  
秦远之见我有了反应，又问了一遍，好不好？  
我摇了摇头，说了句不好。

他低声笑了起来，无奈地耸肩摊手。  
随后抬起了我的下巴，唇角还扬着。  
眼底却半点笑意都没有。  
他沉声告诉我。  
以后我的问话只有一次。  
不然我会做出什么事情，我也不清楚。  
知道了？

我干涩地从喉间挤出知道了三个字。  
只觉得自己好像又跌入了另一个人的掌心。  
无法挣脱。

22

刺猬紫檀的实木长沙发。  
秦远之将我的双手绑在一侧的扶手上。  
我被迫躺下，头枕在对方的大腿上。  
他像逗猫一样有一下没一下地摩挲着我的下巴。

我一点都不想让这人碰我。  
尤其是……  
余岑坐在一旁的时候。  
秦远之将我带到这儿的时候，余岑就已经在了。

秦远之撩起我的衣服，手贴着脊背就滑了上去。  
我挣扎着侧起身想躲开，又被扯着头发拽了回去。  
余岑看了会儿我被掐着下巴强迫亲吻的狼狈样子。  
站了起来。

我看着他一步步走过来，以为他会像之前那样制止秦远之。  
然而余岑垂下眼，蹲下来握住了我的脚踝。  
问道，这么久都没想着联系我？

他的手一寸一寸地顺着我搭在地上的小腿往上摸去。  
我哆嗦了一下，没来得及找借口。  
他的手就一路摸到了我的拉链上。  
我沉睡的欲望被余岑握在手中。

他纤长好看的手慢慢地上下动作起来。  
我看着他，那日的悸动又开始复苏。  
让我尝到了久违的心跳加速的感觉。

我硬了。  
快的令我自己都不敢相信。  
余岑笑了。  
我半眯着眼沉醉在余岑带来的欢愉中，只差最后一点就能解放时，他用指甲堵住了铃口。

秦远之也掺了一脚。  
他拧动着我胸前的乳尖，还间或用牙磨着。  
腰腹部也被对方大力地抚摸揉捏着。  
还要问我舒服不舒服。  
我记着这人之前的警告，从牙缝间挤出声颤抖的嗯。  
我浑身上下的敏感点被秦远之探索了个七七八八。  
额上慢慢沁出汗来。

小焕。  
余岑忽然开口。  
我睁着逐渐弥漫雾气的眼看他。  
细碎的呜咽怎么也忍不住了。  
他轻声说，乖，把腿分开。

23

我被不上不下地吊着，难受的很。  
享乐惯了的身体索求着更多。  
余岑用指腹轻缓地磨着我分身上的小孔。  
我战栗了会儿，慢慢打开了双腿。

余岑奖励般松开了手，重重一按。  
我颤抖着射了出来。  
秦远之解开了绑在扶手上的皮带，把我捞了起来。  
他伸出左手搂住我的肩膀。  
让我以侧着坐在他怀里的姿势面对余岑。  
我深感羞耻。

秦远之扯下我的长裤后，一把拉高了我的左腿，搁在了他肩上。  
余岑则按住了我的右腿，向沙发外侧拉开。  
我的呼吸逐渐急促了起来。

秦远之拿出了眼罩。  
我不想被剥夺视觉，摇着头躲避。  
他牢牢卡住我的脖子，强行给我戴上了。  
说，不喜欢看我？  
那这么好看的眼睛留着有什么用？

他的手指滑到了我的唇边用力摩挲着。  
随后我口中被塞了什么球形的东西，再也闭不上。  
再怎么努力求饶，也只能发出呜呜的声音。

还是这样比较乖。  
秦远之终于满意了。

熟悉的情欲烧灼起来。  
我分不清是谁的手在我身上游走。  
我喘息着被迫全盘接受。  
然后，有什么细长又冰冷滑腻的东西进入了我。  
温热的液体顺着身后被打开的地方慢慢注入。

我下意识要并拢双腿，结果被拉得更开。

什么也看不见，什么也说不出。  
在无边的欲海里沉沉浮浮。  
我能依靠的只有将我拉入这片黑暗的两人。

24

我胀得难受。  
小腹上却还有只手在不住揉着。  
疼得我浑身发抖。

我听到余岑温和的声音。  
他说，小焕，忍耐能给你快乐。  
我身后的东西被抽了出来。  
我不想当着别人的面失禁，惊恐不安地努力收紧。  
但是太疼了，我真的忍不了多久。

口中的东西被抽了出来。  
有谁伸手拨弄了几下我被压制到麻木的舌尖。  
应该是秦远之。  
他两指在我口腔里肆意搅动着，将带出来的温热津液抹在我的锁骨上，随后笑着说。  
陆景焕。  
臣服也可以让你快乐。  
叫我声主人，我就不让你这么难受。

这个提议确实非常有诱惑。  
张口叫一句就能免除痛苦的责罚？  
我有些动摇。

余岑的声音响起。  
秦远之，你不要干扰我的进度。  
按在我小腹上的手骤然加重了力道，痛得我咽下了到嘴边的主人二字。  
虽然我看不到余岑此刻的神情。  
但我脑海里自动浮现了那日俱乐部里他的样子。

余岑的语气平静极了。  
他似乎在警告秦远之，又好像是讲给我听的。

小焕这种什么都不放在心上的性子，你以为叫声主人就是真正屈服了？  
你现在连他的壳都还没撬开。  
基于畏惧和审时度势下做出的、有意识的服从，根本就不是臣服。  
只要你的鞭子一拿开，他立刻就能对你张牙舞爪。

余岑的手指慢慢陷进了我被撑的鼓起的肚皮。  
发狠地一按，轻声说道。  
我要他真心实意地叫我主人。

25

这种折磨反复进行了三次。  
我到后来已经什么力气都没了。  
从最初的屈辱和不甘，再到麻木。  
我适应得很快。

到了第三次，我不再挣扎。  
顺从地放松，让余岑将管子插入我的身后，一点点导完那些液体。  
当着别人的面被折腾到临近失禁，逐渐习惯那种被温热液体充满的感觉……  
我感到了熟悉的、发觉被掌控而产生的惶恐不安。

而我咬着牙忍耐的时间越久。  
最后获得解放时的满足和舒适感便越强烈。  
我好像体会到了余岑话中的含义。  
一丝隐秘的愉悦感逐渐萌芽。

折磨告一段落。  
我意识有些昏沉地想着。  
幸好前段时间困的浑浑噩噩没什么胃口。  
基本只喝了点白粥和牛奶。  
现在还不至太过丢人。

下一刻我绷紧了身体。  
有根手指试探着旋转着戳了进去。  
而后又忽然拔了出去。

秦远之听起来不大高兴，他说。  
你们一个个怎么都这么麻烦？  
然后又没有声音了。  
我很想知道发生了什么，小声问能不能摘下我的眼罩。

然后我亲眼看着余岑将圆润光滑的跳蛋推进了我的体内。  
还没完全合上的后穴稍显吃力地吞下了这些。  
一颗，两颗，三颗。  
强烈的异物感让我忍不住皱眉。  
秦远之却说，你会喜欢的。  
然后他拉过我的手指，按下了按钮。

我的喘息立刻变了调，甚至带出了泣音。  
它们在我体内高速震颤着，还一路被秦远之的手指推着往里滑。  
深处的嫩肉被反复剧烈摩擦。  
被强行撑开的疼痛与不适和蚀骨的酥麻混杂在一起。

我从来没当过下面那个。  
一时之间被这新奇又陌生，还夹杂着些难以言喻的、屈辱羞耻的快感激地止不住战栗。

下一课，用后面高潮。  
余岑说道。

26

我并不懂余岑的意思。

用后面达到高潮对于一般的男性来说，或许是无比屈辱的事。  
但对于我而言，度过一开始的不适期后。  
我接受的坦然无比。  
反正我本就浪荡。  
换种方式接受快感又有何不可。  
我的呻吟和喘息甜腻起来。

余岑看着我逐渐享受起来的样子，叹了口气。  
但又像是预料之中地说道。  
没有心的小祖宗可真不好伺候。

秦远之正揉着我的臀瓣，将那跳蛋送的更深。  
他挑眉，换我就直接干上几回，等到嗓子都哭哑了，还怕不长记性？  
余岑摇了摇头，怪不得陆承睿让我盯着你。

突然听到我哥的名字，我有些诧异。  
余岑看了我一眼，不再说话。  
伸手抚上了我已经彻底硬了的分身。  
然后用力一握。

那是一种差点要被捏坏的力道。  
我疼的眼泪一下子涌了出来，痛得叫都叫不出声。  
分身彻底软了。  
秦远之伸手按住了开始挣扎的我，俯身舔掉了我眼角的泪。

余岑握着我软下去的分身。  
他的手指依旧好看极了。  
我却再生不出旖旎的心思。  
他慢慢地将一根透明的软棒插了进去。  
我屏住呼吸不敢动弹。  
生怕对方一个手抖我就从此废了。

余岑将那根软棒一直插到了尽头，才松手。  
他眉梢带着温软的笑意，轻声道。  
更正一下。  
是只用后面高潮。

27

我这才意识到他想做什么。  
一字之差，天翻地覆。

我的喘息和求饶被尽数无视。  
他们肆意亵玩着我赤裸的身躯。  
冷眼看着我一次次临近高潮又被硬生生终止。

我汗如雨下，再也分不清是快乐还是痛苦。  
有颗跳蛋无意间抵在一处软肉上。  
快速旋转碾磨着让我本就恍惚的神志一下子被扯成碎片。

我没有成功射精。  
但是我高潮了。  
甚至还感到自己的内壁在止不住地痉挛。

余岑抽出了软棒。  
我看着白色的浊液从小口慢慢淌了出来。  
一点一点滴落到地上。  
他让我亲眼目睹，我如何被剥夺射精的权力。  
也让我明白，此刻我由谁掌控。

接下来的几天里，我更深刻的认识到了这一点。  
我的痛苦。  
我的欢愉。  
都由不得我。

我瘫软着趴在楼梯上，喘息了会儿。  
身后插着的高速旋转着的按摩棒让我每动一下都难受极了。  
但我仍然缓慢而艰难地往前爬着。  
秦远之当初说的话，有一半变为了现实。

如果我来不及在落日前爬上三层，我就得含着这根东西入睡在他们给我准备的笼子里。  
秦远之站在我的身后，将那根东西抽出一半，然后又狠狠推了进去。  
我被顶的膝盖一软，抽干了最后一点力气。  
再也爬不起来。

我看着窗外的余晖逐渐黯淡。  
认命地被对方抱起，戴上皮项圈锁进了笼子。  
余岑站在笼子外，伸手进来摸了摸我的头发，遗憾地说了声时间太短。

我还没懂什么意思。  
就听到皮鞋有节奏地敲击地面的声响。

我疲惫地抬眼，看到了我哥。  
他上下打量了我一会儿。  
打开笼门将我打横抱了起来。

他的声音冷淡极了。  
回家。

28  
我戴着项圈，后头还插着旋转着的调教器具。  
浑身凌虐痕迹，狼狈不堪。  
就这样被我哥抱到了车上。

他升起了隔板，才低头看我。  
目光乌沉。  
不是总想着离开我？  
那就给你个尽兴的机会。  
现在玩够了吗。

我挤出声嗯，又点了下头。  
随即有些后怕地往我哥怀里缩了缩。  
这个教训给的太深刻。  
我一时半会儿怎么也忘不了。

我还是有些不安，扯着我哥袖子问个没完。  
是不是真把我卖给了秦远之？  
现在把我接走，以后会再把我丢回去吗？  
你订婚的事——

我哥伸手握住我腿间的东西，一口气抽了出来，又直接推到了底。  
他看着我颤抖着说不出话，才皱着眉开口。  
话真多。  
自己去想。

他顿了顿，再开口时声音带了些沙哑。  
想受我庇护？

我望着他深邃极了的眼。  
被蛊惑般脱口而出恳求的话语。  
我哥抬手解开了自己衬衣的前两颗扣子。  
垂下眼看我，语气平淡又冷静。  
诚意呢？

我想到之前我哥说过的话。  
一下子明白了他索取的诚意。  
觉得脸上有些烧的慌。

我从没做过勾引人这事。  
都是别的小明星来试图爬我的床。  
一时之间业务不太熟练。  
还觉出了几分久违的羞耻。

我不太清楚具体怎么做。  
只能努力回想以前别人是如何伺候我的。  
我本就枕在我哥腿上，便试探着直接侧过头。  
用牙齿叼他的拉链一点点弄开。  
又小心地咬着我哥的内裤边缘，将衣料扯了下来。

我被弹出来的肿胀欲望扇在脸上。  
一时有些发懵。  
怔了会儿才撑起身体离开我哥的怀抱。  
在车内的地毯上跪下，含住了那东西。

我感到头顶被抚摸了几下。  
受到鼓舞般努力放松喉咙。  
让我哥粗长滚烫的欲望尽可能深入。  
眼角被逼出了泪也不敢停下。  
只能自虐般持续做着深喉。  
直到愈发肿胀的性器彻底撑满了我的口腔。

可以了。  
我哥终于发话。  
我立刻吐出了那东西。  
口腔酸软的一时半会儿有些合不上。  
那玩意儿沾满了我的津液。  
狰狞地正对着我挺立着。

我咬着牙一把抽出了身后的按摩棒。  
抬眼看向我哥。  
他的眼底终于染上了欲望。  
那是我这段时间瞧见的最熟悉的色彩。

我闭了闭眼，眼角的泪不知为何落得有些汹涌。  
我本以为我的脸皮够厚，对很多事都不在乎。  
但此刻，无边的羞耻感将我吞没。  
我颤着声请求。  
哥，求求你干我。

他说，转过去。

我忍着屈辱，背对着我哥跪趴在地毯上。  
车内空间虽大，但怎么也不如床宽敞。  
我的手抵着隔板，两腿自觉的分开。  
腰部自然塌陷下去。  
便只有被按摩棒肏的艳红的臀高高翘起。  
我看不到我哥的表情。  
也不见他有下一步的动作。  
只能自己颤着手掰开这几日被责罚得青紫一片的臀瓣，放低了声音哀求。  
求求你，进来。

29  
我感到腰部两侧被握住，向后拉去。  
那根被我舔的水光淋漓的滚烫性器便轻松地抵到了入口，上下磨蹭着。  
我紧张得下意识绷紧身体。  
被我哥一巴掌拍在臀上。  
放松。

下一秒，狰狞骇人的肉刃便不管不顾地撞进一小半。  
我额上的冷汗刷的就滚了下来。  
太胀了。  
身后被撑的没有半点空隙。  
我几乎可以感受到我哥性器上突起的青筋。

我哥揉了揉我的臀瓣，继续肏了进去。  
我痛苦地喘息着。  
跪趴着承受我哥对我的侵犯。  
无比清晰地感受着他是如何用那根可怕的性器破开几乎被撑裂的穴口，肿胀的龟头又是如何一点点强硬地挤开窄小缠绵的甬道，一直进入到最深处——  
将我彻底贯穿。

被粗暴侵占的身体痛到了极点。  
精神上却是欢愉的。  
我从来没有像此时此刻这样确定我哥对我的欲望。  
被需求而产生的安全感将我包裹了起来。  
背德的禁忌快感也让我愈发神志昏沉。

我哥在整根没入后问我，继续吗？  
我被钉在他的性器上完全动弹不得，连转过头的力气都没了。  
心头又羞又恼，还带着隐秘而原始的渴求。  
我心头有把火，便哑着嗓子回应他。  
你是不是不行。

我这话似乎打开了身后猛兽的桎梏。  
我第一次听到我哥笑了。  
不是惯常的含着轻蔑不屑的冷笑。  
而是真正发自内心的，带着愉悦感的低沉笑声。  
他轻声说道。  
陆景焕，你试试就知道了。

我再也不敢作死地和我哥顶嘴了。

对方狂烈到几近暴虐的猛力肏干让我连呻吟都断断续续。  
我颤抖着嘴唇想求饶，却只能发出破碎的呜咽。  
我哥只撞了几下便找到了那让我浑身发颤的软肉，接下来便又快又狠地一次次抵着那里碾磨顶弄。  
我大口大口地喘息着。  
感到身体越来越热，而甬道也被侵犯得逐渐柔软顺从，让我哥进出得愈发畅快。  
那一阵阵酥麻到令我浑身都发软的快意彻底盖过了被强行撑开身体的痛苦。  
我的膝盖止不住地颤抖。  
原本撑着隔板的手也早就滑了下来。  
如果不是被我哥扣着腰，我现在连跪姿都维持不住，早就整个人都瘫软在了地毯上。

在前面没有任何刺激的情况下。  
我被直接干得射了出来。  
我哥没有停下半秒，甚至还故意撞的越发用力，享受着我痉挛中的内壁下意识裹着他挽留的滋味。  
我被他干得连哭都发不出多少声响。  
爽到了极致后根本无法承受更多的快感。  
我哥每动一下，都让我濒临崩溃。  
只能大脑空白地随着他的侵占而发出几声细微至极的呜咽和泣音。

我意识有些模糊，依稀看到车窗外的亮光。  
又听到些响动，只觉得身体被转了圈。  
然后被我哥往身上披了件衣服。  
随即托起我的双腿，就这么维持着深深进入着我的姿势，直接走了出去。

我惊恐极了。  
死死咬着下唇，不敢有半点挣扎。  
生怕肩上松垮的外套滑落，让旁边的佣人们发觉我们在做些什么。

我哥将我一路抱回他房间的床上。  
面对面地进入了我。  
一次又一次。  
我哥揉着我的小腹，看着我被他滚烫的白浊一次次灌进最深处而痛哭崩溃的样子笑了。  
他俯下身咬住我的耳垂。  
我想看你的小肚皮鼓起来的样子。  
让哥哥把你干到怀孕好不好？

我被强烈的羞耻感击中，脊背麻了一片。  
终于从牙缝里挤出句颤抖的求饶。  
他遗憾地将手挪开，扣住了我的下巴。

我有些失神地看着对方，顺从地打开齿关迎合。  
这好像是我哥第一次吻我。

30

我哥给我做了清理。  
浴缸里，他把该碰的不该碰的都揉了个遍。  
才将我擦干抱起，放到床的一侧。  
自己在另一侧看着报表。  
在床中央留出了足够的空间。

经过之前的剥夺睡眠和强行适应。  
这距离不会引起我内心的排斥。  
我疲倦极了，昏昏欲睡。  
又在下一刻惊醒，转头去看我哥。  
正巧和他意味深长的视线对上。

我背上一寒。  
立刻撑起酸痛的身体艰难地朝我哥那边挪去。  
他静静看着我。  
直到我主动搂住他的腰，将头枕进他的臂弯。  
才合上报表，按灭床头灯，说了声。  
睡吧。

逃过一劫的我松了口气。  
努力放松身体，适应着我哥的气息。  
半梦半醒间。  
唇上好像有什么柔软的触感。

次日我哥罕见地没有去公司。  
因为我又发烧了。  
前段时间担惊受怕着被调教，精神压力太大。  
再加上昨天又被狠狠折腾了整整一晚上。  
我要是再不倒下，简直都对不起之前浸半小时冷水就能进医院的自己。

我烧的有些迷糊。  
一会儿冷一会儿热。  
什么胡话都出了口。  
又拽住我哥的袖子哭着让他滚。  
话一出口我就吓得有些清醒过来。

我哥倒是没动怒，先按了铃让护士过来换输液袋，才反握住我因输液而冰凉极了的手。  
他的掌心特别暖。  
声音仍是冷的，语气却好像有些无奈。  
是你先拽住我的，还想让我离开？

31

我被握着不太自在，又不敢挣开，只能别过头去。  
小声嘟哝。  
反正以后我就自由了。

我哥听到了。  
他攥住我的下巴，用指腹揉了揉。  
为什么这么说？  
他的语气平静又自然。  
我没觉出不对，直接将心底的话吐露出来。  
嫂子肯定不会再让你这么做的。

嫂子？  
我哥将这两个字反复念了几遍，垂下眼盯着我。  
我被他看的莫名心底发冷，忍不住辩解。  
你不是要订婚吗？  
我上次问你你还不回答。  
后来我上网查了，秦远之他妹妹真好看。  
祝你们——

我倒吸了口冷气。  
我哥直接拔掉了输液的针头。  
他看着我手背上逐渐渗出嫣红的血珠，伸出食指将那抹红沾起，一点一点抹到我唇上。  
随后轻声问我。  
陆景焕。  
你当初听秦远之说我要订婚而惊惶不安地想来找我，只是因为怕被我抛弃？  
我不明白他什么意思，迟疑着点了点头。

他问，那你现在为什么又不怕了？  
我今天脑子不是很清醒，犹豫了会儿，还是坦诚地说出了真心话。  
我觉得你不会抛弃我。  
我哥一言不发，似乎等着后续。

我回忆起我哥昨晚几乎要将我揉进血肉里般的力道和晦涩的眼神，再想到半梦半醒间轻柔的吻，觉得自己好像捕捉到了什么不可思议的事情。  
没由来的一股情绪让我没过大脑地开口。  
你好像……喜欢我？

我被这个莫名的认知吓了一跳。  
没等我哥开口便自己先慌乱地否决了。  
不，不会的。  
我不喜欢你。你也不喜欢我。  
就是这样。对不对？

我哥定定地看了我好一会儿。  
笑了。  
他说，对。

32

我扶着洗漱台，看着镜中的自己苦笑。  
我哥刚刚不知道发了什么疯。  
说了句高热的人上起来应该更舒服。  
就又按着我狠狠做了一次。  
没有扩张，没有润滑。  
我疼得哭哑了嗓子，他也没有停下，反而更暴虐起来。  
直到我再一次被他射到最里面，他才放开了我。  
然后我喘息着扭头，就和不知什么时候进来的秦远之对上了视线。

自己进去收拾，我谈点事。  
我哥不再看我。  
秦远之倒是神色自若地冲我打了个招呼，又打量了会儿我正打颤的双腿。  
我垂下头穿好衣服，顶着那如芒在背的目光，一步步挪进了卫生间。

身后早就肿了起来。  
我试探着伸进手指，一碰就钻心的疼，只得放弃了里面的清理。  
我敷衍地用水抹了把脸，又把腿间淌下来的沾着血丝的白浊擦了，就推门出去了。

他俩都转过头来看我。  
我被这莫名的眼神看得后背发寒，差点僵在原地。  
最后我哥用喊小狗的方式冲我勾了勾手。  
我忍着疼走过去坐进他怀里。  
他这才面色冷淡地伸手环住我的腰。

秦远之面色不愉地啧了声。  
你知道我说服秦婉清陪你演这一场花了多少力气吗，陆承睿你现在捞了一大笔后是打算过河拆桥？  
我哥翻着手中的股权协议书，眼皮都没抬一下，那你想怎样？  
我心头有很不好的预感，果然下一秒就听到秦远之的声音。  
把你弟弟再借我玩几天。  
我实在是太喜欢他瞪我时张牙舞爪的鲜活模样了。  
他舔了舔唇，不怀好意地看着我补充道。  
现在这副虚弱又惊惶的样子也很不错。

我烧得没力气，怎么也抓不住我哥的衣服。  
就这么被他直接推到了秦远之的怀里。  
我哥拿起笔，在合同上勾了几处，声音冷淡。  
上次你不怎么守信用。  
所以不外借，要玩，就在这里玩。  
他又看了眼文件，皱眉道。  
给你二十分钟，之后我要带他去公司。

才二十分钟怎么尽兴？  
秦远之扯开了我的衣服，语气不满。  
不让上你弟弟就直说，别拐弯抹角。

秦远之的记忆力太可怕，上次调教时探索出的敏感点他还记着。  
我当着我哥的面被他按在怀里亵玩。  
明明不想给出半点回应，却被他又舔又揉，每个动作都直击要害。  
食髓知味的身体慢慢被快感俘获。  
我哥没再看我，但他时不时翻页的沙沙声让我有种难以言喻的兴奋。  
我再也无法忍下所有的反应。  
呼吸逐渐急促，喘息也禁不住甜腻起来。

最后我被秦远之玩的泄了出来。  
他按着我的后脑，强迫我像猫一样伸出舌头舔干净他掌心的白浊。  
这才满意地狠狠一口咬在我的脖子上。  
我们下次继续。  
秦远之抛下这句话便走了。

我哥合上文件，拎着我进了卫生间。  
单人VIP病房只有淋浴。  
我腿软的早已站不住，在我哥松开我后便直接跌坐在了地板上。  
随后满心惊恐地看到我哥脱了外套，解开衬衫的袖扣，挽起袖子。  
他看了我一眼，取下花洒。

我来不及作出反应，便被劈头盖脸浇下的冷水冻地一哆嗦。  
当下手脚并用地爬着想要逃开。  
我哥抬脚，踩住了我湿透的裤腿。  
我颤抖着继续往前爬，便一点点将裤子拽了下来，裸露出刚刚被秦远之掐的青紫一片的腿来。

水量被调大了。

我到后来实在爬不动了，蜷成一团发抖，任他解开我的上衣，又将我剥了个干净。  
哥……  
我浑身同筛糠般抖个不停，上下牙齿直打架。  
我哥见我不跑了，关了花洒，伸手揪起我的头发，等着我未竟的话语。  
我现在满心只希望他赶紧走，便颤着声提醒他刚刚和秦远之说的要去公司的事。  
他皱了皱眉，不顾我湿漉漉的身体弄脏了他的衣服，伸手将我一把拽了起来。  
你就这么想被秦远之上？

我没懂他什么意思，就被他攥住后颈，在秦远之刚刚咬过的地方狠狠捏了几下。  
然后一阵剧痛。  
意识模糊前，听到我哥说了声。  
还是关起来省心。

33  
我被我哥带回去关了起来。  
脚踝上系着锁链。  
活动范围限于地下室。  
再也见不到除我哥外的第二个人。

我被关进来后我哥一直没碰我。  
直到我养好了病。  
当天晚上我就被我哥顶弄的浑身发颤，四肢并用想要逃离，却被收紧链子，怎么都无法再往前挪动一步。  
等到被折腾的没了力气，又被抱进浴室。  
我哥亲自给我洗澡。  
他将绵密的泡沫抹遍我的全身，指腹揉过我身体的每一寸，看着我被撩拨地不住喘息。  
正人君子般将我清洗的干干净净。  
然后重新把我弄脏。

我知道我哥是个变态。  
但好像一直低估了他的变态程度。  
诸如此类的行为，我只能一一承受。  
因为我的世界里只剩下我哥一个人。  
我被迫接纳并期待他的一切。

我知道这个发展非常不妙。  
我必须逃离。  
所以我开始表现出依赖，就像他期望的那样。

对于我哥的到来，我流露出隐约的欣喜。  
会慢慢蜷进他的怀里。  
犹豫着将手指一点点搭上他的掌心。  
再到如今，被凶狠侵占时，我不再挣扎逃跑，而是主动和他十指相扣，忘情般迎合上去。

我循序渐进。  
让自己看上去越来越离不开他。  
再往后的一个早晨。  
我在他要去公司时，不管不顾地跨坐在他腰上求欢。  
这是我第二次在和我哥的性事中主动。  
效果显著。  
我哥没去公司。  
我也没能下床。

到最后我连坐起身的力气都没了，但还是赖在他身上不让走。  
我哥皱眉。  
我不闪不避地与他对视，将无理取闹表现到极致。  
过了几秒，我哥这个工作狂退让了。  
他将电脑摆到床头，边抚着我的头发，边敲打键盘。  
我在规律的细微声响中平静下来。  
呼吸逐渐绵长轻缓。  
察觉到轻柔的吻印在眉间后，我梦呓般呢喃，不要留我一个人。

陷在我发间的指顿住了。

我到后来真的睡着了。  
睁开眼时我哥正在看资料。  
他见我醒了便将视线从屏幕上移开，低头吻了我一下。  
我觉得时机似乎成熟，试探着求我哥带我一起去公司。  
我只说了请求，任他自己猜测理由。  
我哥不置可否地沉默了会儿。  
我闷闷地扭过头，埋进他的肩窝蹭了几下以示撒娇，避开视线接触，遮掩自己的心虚。

他说，好。

34  
我终于踏出了地下室。  
牵着我哥的手，仰起头露出了这些日子以来最真心实意的一个笑容。  
他侧过头看我，停下了脚步。  
我主动勾着他的脖子便亲了上去。

我哥将我带到了他办公间的休息室里。  
没人向我哥做汇报的时候，我就可以出来在他办公间里乱晃，随便干扰他工作的进度。  
反正他会纵容我所有的捣乱。

我安分地待在他给我划定的范围里。  
而我表现的越乖巧。  
我哥给予我的自由便越多。  
但他对我并没有完全放心，明里暗里试探了我许多次，又主动给了我不少可钻的空子。  
我端着手中的拿铁，扫了眼不远处颇为眼熟的几位路人，压低帽檐静静倚在拐角处等我哥回来。

我哥越来越不像过去的他。  
各种堪称幼稚的事，他在这段时间几乎做了个遍。  
他甚至包了游乐园的夜场。  
在摩天轮上进入了我。  
我在他之前的侵占下，意识已有些恍惚，微阖着眼顺从地接受他的吻。  
仍旧是一贯的强势和不容抗拒。  
却又好像带了点别的什么。  
我莫名不安，睁开眼，对上了他的视线。

我哥眸子里映着的星光太过璀璨。  
让我移不开眼。  
却又心生恐惧。  
我怕自己陷落其中。

然后，他和秦远之的妹妹秦婉清的订婚典礼差不多该开始了。  
我哥这次没再让我猜，把一切都告诉了我。  
他和那几个尸位素餐的股东达成了协议。  
演完这一出，作为交换，他们会高位减持逐步离开董事会，之后就解除所谓的婚约。

明知是做戏，日子一天天临近，我却莫名觉得烦躁。  
这种负面情绪在我哥问我哪款戒指好看时达到了顶峰。  
我垂下眼拿过他掌心的几枚戒指，握在手中，然后松开。  
高度远远不够，自然摔不碎。

我哥看着我扔了戒指，伸手将我拉进怀里。  
陆景焕，你在生气。  
他轻声道。  
我皱着眉想挣开，但被他搂着一下下轻拍后背，熟悉的气息让我慢慢平静下来。  
他拨开我额前的头发，亲了一下，又弯腰捡起了那些戒指，重新递到我面前问喜欢哪种款式。

我这才注意到每一枚戒指内侧都刻着行小字。  
H&R。

白色穹顶教堂。  
我穿着礼服坐在最后一排的长椅上。  
脑海中全是我哥那天单膝跪下，给我戴上戒指时的样子。  
陆景焕，我爱你。  
他是这样说的。

我抬起头。  
我哥现在正站在礼台上，神色不耐又冷淡。  
无数的新闻记者举着长枪短炮将他和秦婉清围着。

一道身影遮住了我的视线。  
我看了眼表，时间正好，随后抬眼望向余岑。  
他温柔地替我抚平衣领，轻声道。  
你哥订婚仪式结束前不能离开，别的事我都安排好了。  
我点了点头，正要随他离开。  
想了想，褪下左手无名指上的戒指放在长椅上。

35  
放下鞭子的余岑一直很温柔，也许诺不会强迫我做些什么。  
我终于获得了自由。  
不再被链子捆着。  
不用再趴在我哥的怀里辗转难眠。  
不再被彻底掌控。

但是，我竟觉得不习惯。  
哪里都不习惯。

不得不承认，我哥成功了。  
他打磨干净我的棱角，强行介入了我的一切，留下不可磨灭的烙印。  
我不清楚这种习惯算不算喜欢。  
但我离了他，确实有些无所适从。

就这样过了一段时间，我哥一直没来找我。  
我起初以为他是被事情绊住了。  
毕竟余岑和秦远之都用了些称不上光彩的手段。  
直到我无意间想看下他最近在干什么，却发现了几个月前的新闻。

……  
我不知道自己是怎么到了医院的。  
意识仿佛有片刻的断层。  
再冷静下来，已经到了病房门口。  
我推开门的手有点抖。

车祸。  
生命垂危。  
经抢救拣回条命。  
又在ICU昏迷了大半个月。  
现在才终于好转了些。  
……  
而我完全不知情。  
自始至终没有陪在他的身边。  
一秒都不曾。

我走了进去。  
我哥正躺着输液，旁边坐着秦婉清。  
他侧过头，看到我时轻轻皱了皱眉。  
声音虽然略显虚弱，冷冽感却没少半分。  
你是？  
我被他看陌生人的目光冻得说不出话。

秦婉清笑着看我，状若不经意地抚了抚她手上的戒指，柔声细语地开口。  
承睿脑部受了伤，把一些不想记起来的都忘了。你作为他亲弟弟，多担待些。  
弟弟？  
我哥神色更冷了。  
目光冰寒地打量了我一会儿，皱着眉沉声道。  
出去。

我从没被我哥用这样的态度对待过。

他性子一直冷到极致，脾气也不怎么好，面无表情地让下属滚出办公室也是常态。  
但我在他这儿一直有奇怪的特权。  
他忍无可忍时会亲自教训我。  
却从来没让我离开过。  
或者更具体点，这人每回狠狠收拾完我，还是会冷着脸再把我圈回领地里。  
在床上尤其如此。

我一时也说不出来心头到底是个什么滋味，愣了愣后扭头便走。  
只是手刚搭上门把手，就听得他越发冷淡的声音。  
回来，没说你。

秦婉清的脸色变了。  
她面色难看地朝门口走，经过我身边时狠狠瞪了我一眼。  
我深感无辜，只得冲她笑了笑。  
是和我哥学的那种冷笑。  
虽然没几分相似，但能气到人就行。  
我目送秦远之的妹妹气急败坏地离开，心情无比舒畅。  
以至于扭头看向我哥时，笑容没收住。

他的喉结莫名滚动了一下。  
注视着我的眼神暗了暗。  
语气低沉中带着些疏离感。  
你真是我弟弟？

那种不太舒服的感觉又出现了。  
我发觉自己特别不喜欢我哥这样子。  
宁愿他再拿鞭子抽我一顿，也不想他用这种如同对待陌生人的态度对我。  
就带着些不满，赌气地回了句不是。  
他垂眸沉默了会儿，忽然伸手拔了针头，面无表情地下床朝我走了过来。  
我有些心底发虚。  
我哥走近一步，我就忍不住退一步。

这人将我一步步逼到角落。  
单手撑着墙，低头看着无处可逃的我。  
语气平静。  
那正好，我一点都不希望你是我弟弟。

36  
我一时没反应过来我哥到底什么意思。  
这算是嫌弃？  
是觉得我不配当他弟弟？  
但听语气好像又不是这么回事。  
没等我想明白，就被扣住了下巴。  
这人用指腹揉了揉我的唇瓣，皱着眉用力吻了上来。

野兽般的啃咬。  
我被对方横冲直撞的舌尖顶得浑身不自在。  
明明没什么技巧，只是单纯又凶狠的索取与侵占，却莫名让我腿软得有些站不住。  
我被困在墙壁和我哥的臂弯之间。  
周遭全是对方的气息。  
被亲得头晕目眩，呼吸也禁不住越发急促了起来。  
衣服下摆不知何时被撩高卷起。  
微颤的脊背被这人细细抚着。  
小腹也被勃起的肉刃隔着衣物用力摩擦。  
我有些不太好的预感，颤着声开口。  
你不是失忆了？

那又怎么样？  
他神色冷淡地反问。  
手指一下下抚着我的唇，语气笃定。  
从我吻你的反应来看，我们之前认识。

废话，都认识二十多年了。  
我自然没胆子将这句腹诽的话说出口，只敢委婉地提醒一下在医院就发情的这人。  
对你来说，我们才见了第一面，这样是不是——  
我哥冷声打断了我。  
以前认识就行。  
还有，既然你不是我弟弟，那你被我干哭过吗？

什、什么？  
我发觉这人失忆后的无耻程度又上了个台阶，偏偏他猜的又是对的，一时有些恼羞成怒，完全不知道怎么接话。  
我哥眸色转深，眉头舒展开来。  
甚至还低笑了声。  
我知道了。

你知道什么了！  
我磨了磨牙，刚要爆发就被我哥揉了把脑袋。  
气焰顿时不争气地灭了。  
他低头亲了亲我，五指仍旧一下下顺着我的头发，简直就像在给宠物理毛一样。  
声音依旧冷沉——  
我很确定自己除了记忆以外的东西都不会变。  
从我第一眼看到你，满心就只有“你该是我的”这一个想法。  
既然我们认识，我又没有什么顾忌。  
那我相信以自己的执行力，一定能把喜欢的人留在身边，也绝不会放手。

我被喜欢的人这四个字惊得目瞪口呆。  
完全不知道怎么回应。  
只能不大自在地扭过头。  
又被我哥沉着脸掰过下巴，用力按在墙上亲到浑身发软。  
我想着要不要说我真是你弟，话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
我只是有那么一点点的好奇……  
以往我在我哥面前享有的各种特权，到底是基于无法割裂的血缘关系，无论换成谁都行。  
还是因为那四个字？

我哥是变态。  
那流着同样的血的我可能也不大正常。  
我一边这么想着，一边在后颈被按住后，堪称顺从地跪到了地上。  
我哥此时用的力道算不得重。  
但他越这样，我就越不敢挣扎。  
车祸这事让我久违地尝到了愧疚的滋味。  
后怕之余，面对我哥时的底线也是一降再降。

面颊被对方伸手轻轻拍了记。  
狰狞可怖的硬物随即抵了上来。  
他滚烫的龟头在我微启的唇上来回磨蹭。  
清液顺着我被摩擦到发热的唇角一点一滴地落了下来，将我被扯开的衣领慢慢濡湿。  
锁骨处更是粘腻无比。  
被这么亵玩，我禁不住有些羞恼。  
却又记着我哥身体可能还没完全恢复，憋屈地不敢用力推开对方，生怕牵动什么伤口。

在这人流露出明确的侵略意图后，我被迫昂起了头。  
……真的太大了。  
我被噎得不住呜咽，眼眶愈发湿润。  
又被我哥抽插的力道带得有些身形不稳。  
忍不住有些庆幸好歹没真的做。

我喜欢享乐。  
客观来讲，不考虑尊严道德之类的东西，单纯地和我哥做爱真的挺爽。  
但这一切都得建立在适度的情况下。  
而前段时间的真实情况往往是我已经完全承受不住更多的侵犯，哭着求他停下来，却还要被更狠地索取到我哥彻底尽兴为止。  
基本要被做得去掉半条命。  
所以我对和我哥的床事敬而远之，能躲则躲。

可能是发现我在走神。  
口中的东西压着我的舌根狠狠磨了几下。  
我难受地颤了颤，无助地看向我哥。  
这人动作一顿，忽然抽出了性器。  
没等我以为逃过一劫，就被一把拉起，重新摆成站姿。  
我有心求饶，却也不能在弄清好奇的问题前叫出哥哥这个词。  
只能忍着别扭的感觉，边发着抖唤了声以前从来没叫过的承睿，边主动凑上去亲了亲对方的唇角，百般讨好以期待我哥良心发现。

但是……  
我眼睁睁看着自己的皮带被解开，后知后觉地意识到一个问题——

我哥多半没有良心这种东西。

37  
事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的……  
我到现在脑子还有些发懵。  
只能大张着腿不住颤抖，努力忍住近乎啜泣的呻吟。  
也许是我抖得太厉害。  
我哥停下动作，抬头瞥了我一眼，语气平淡。  
可以了吗？  
我刚摇了摇头，就被对方低头又舔了一下。  
温热的舌尖细细逡巡在穴口附近，将那处舔弄得彻底软化。  
我腰眼一麻，大腿内侧的肌肉猛地抽动了一下，两手下意识攥紧了床单，禁不住发出了声再也忍不住的微弱泣音。  
这人在听到我的哭声后动作一顿。  
随即十指掐住我的臀瓣，越发用力地往外掰开，舌尖抵着穴口快速舔弄起来。  
被道具调教到敏感无比的后穴根本无法承受这样的亵玩。  
我浑身剧颤，被我哥恶劣的行为搞得抽噎起来。

我真的后悔了。  
在我哥扒我衣服时，我就该老老实实被他按在墙上操一顿了事。  
为什么要在我哥即将干进来时，嘴欠问了句有没有润滑。  
又为什么要在对方表示没备着后，因不高兴而恶向胆边生地瞪了我哥一眼。  
以至这人缓缓眯起眼打量了我几秒。  
随后将我拖进浴室洗了个干净，又拽到床上，强迫着进行了这般羞耻的举动。

可以了吗？  
我哥又面无表情地问了句。  
我生怕前戏再继续下去会被这人直接舔射，只得捂住眼胡乱地点了点头。

被我哥掐着腰干进去的滋味……  
无论经历几次都还是一样的难受。  
更何况已经好几个月没再做过。

原本就不是用来承受欲望的甬道被撑到极致。  
体内脆弱的黏膜被大力摩擦。  
一阵阵火辣的疼。  
我痛苦地发着抖，紧紧攥着床单的手用力到指节处隐隐发白。  
却又被我哥皱着眉将手指一根根掰开。  
随后十指交叉着按在枕头上。

我不确定我哥是不是故意要让我这么疼。  
他以前将我折腾到浑身发软的技巧一个都没用，只看着我的眼睛，一次次发狠地整根没入，再整根抽出。  
而且刻意避开了我的敏感点。  
我被连着干了好几十下，实在疼得狠了，颤抖着想要逃开对方施加在我体内的、过于狠戾的鞭笞，却又被掌控着无从躲避。  
只得昂起头，哭着求这人轻点。  
我哥淡淡地嗯了声，乌黑深邃的眸子盯着我。  
然后继续加重了力道。

我被这人毫不留情地反复贯穿顶弄，哭得快要喘不过气。  
根本不知道我哥在发什么疯。  
而这个疑问在下一秒终于得到了解答。

他显然是不大高兴的。  
哪怕在我体内的性器完全彰显了他此刻对我的欲望，但薄唇依旧紧紧抿着。  
这人目光凌厉地对上我有些涣散了的视线。  
一边发狠地凌虐着我大概已经红肿起来的后穴，一边沉声问我。  
如果我们是恋人，为什么自我醒来后，你那么长时间都没来见我？连电话都没一个？

我知道这个问题迟早会来。  
但真没想到来的这么快。  
支支吾吾难以回答。

恰在此时，短信的提示音响起。  
对方静静看了我一眼，松开我的右手，径直捞过放在桌上的手机。  
我急得伸手就想抢，然而体内的肉刃一动，便疼得再也没了力气。  
只能眼睁睁看着我哥捏起我的食指解锁。  
他看了眼屏幕，神色漠然地将短信念了出来——  
小焕，我有个项目要完成，今晚不回家了。冰箱里放着给你订的甜点。  
还有，睡觉时乖一点，别总踢被子。

我哥每念一个字，我就觉得今天自己死在这里的可能性又多了一分。  
待到这人读完整条来自余岑的短信，面无表情地低头看向我——  
那种强烈至极的压迫感让我的脊背一阵阵发凉。

小焕？  
我哥手腕一抬，将手机丢回原处。  
他又念了念这两个字，随后抽出性器换了个姿势，迫使两腿发软的我面对面地坐在他怀里，又用修长的手指一下下抚着我因疼痛而咬出血的唇瓣。  
不在我身边的时候，你和谁待在一起？  
我哥目光不善地冷声道，按在我唇上的力道也加重了几分。

心头有股无名火烧了起来。  
我有些不满。  
凭什么我哥把我送给别人调教这事都做过，现在我和余岑清清白白地住在不同的屋子里，却又来兴师问罪？  
我忿忿地磨了磨牙，一口咬在我哥肩上。

但一对上我哥……  
我还是特别怂。  
不仅没敢咬出血。  
咬完甚至还补救地舔了舔来讨好。  
我看着浅浅的牙印发愁，深感自己不够争气。

没等我搪塞几句，手机又响了。  
我哥啧了声，按下通话键递到我面前。  
我看着通话界面秦远之的名字，头皮一麻。  
毕竟我对那人的混账程度深有感受，也就越发觉得这通电话一定没好事。

婉清和我说……你去找陆承睿了。  
秦远之的声音低沉又慵懒，还带着一贯的轻佻意味。  
好不容易出了笼子，为什么还要自投罗网？  
你要是觉得无聊，可以随时来找我。  
这人低低笑了声。  
暗示的意味不言而喻。  
我……一定好好招待你。

我哥利落地替我挂了电话，单手握着我的腰将我的身体抬了起来。  
被操到湿润柔软的穴口被迫抵着这人腿间狰狞的欲望，一下下轻轻蹭着。  
只要他一松手，我就会被彻底贯穿。  
我不禁畏惧地低声哀求。

你被别人上过吗？  
我哥脸色阴沉极了，却也没急着进去，而是不上不下地吊着我，让我时刻处于恐惧的边缘。  
没、没有……  
我摆了摆腰，尽可能让自己远离那根可怕的东西。  
我哥攥起我的下巴，静静与我对视。  
我所有的想法在对方面前无所遁形，只得忍着羞耻低声补充完原来想隐瞒的东西。  
用……用过道具……  
我哥眉头一皱，旋即松开了手。

唔！  
我惊喘着昂起头，无力反抗地被这人再次彻底贯穿，一时痛得说不出话，只能瑟缩着蜷进我哥怀里，边发着抖边抬眼看他。  
我哥一下下抚着我的头发。  
语气里含着我从未体会过的冷意。  
看来我以前……没能看管好你。

那股火气再一次涌了上来。  
我再也懒得试探血缘和喜欢到底哪个更重要，直视着我哥的眼睛，以虚弱无比的声音将这些年压抑下来的情绪一次性爆发出来。  
明明是你把我推开的！  
每次都是你先不要我的。  
从小到大都是这样……  
我小的时候每回想要找你一起玩，都被你以忙为理由断然拒绝。  
再后来，你基本天天呆在公司，我好不容易在家里见到你一面，你也只是神色冷淡地冲我点下头，然后继续忙你的事。  
因为一个点的利率，你把我交给了余岑他们调教。  
为了掌控董事会，你看着我被秦远之亵玩。  
然后你还要我看着你和秦婉清订婚，看着你们交换戒指！  
陆承睿……这就是你的喜欢？  
你根本就没重视过我，只是占有欲作祟，想把我当宠物留在身边随意宠着罢了！

我哥面无表情地听我说完，随即皱紧眉头，又闭上眼伸手用力按了按太阳穴，表情有些奇怪。  
我有些紧张，刚凑近了想看这人有没有事，就被对方暴躁无比地扣住下巴吻了上来。  
也是真的被逼出了几分火气。  
我略微恼火地咬破了我哥的下唇。  
血腥味随着激烈的吻逐渐弥漫开来。  
直至充斥口腔的每一处。

陆景焕，你胆子好像又大了，敢骗我说不是我弟弟。  
我哥缓缓松开了我。  
修长的指尖揉了揉眉心，语气冷沉。  
我一直没对你的情商抱有希望，但也没想到你在这方面能这么蠢。  
先不提别的，我这么多年都因为血缘关系而竭力克制自己，忍得快要发疯。  
而这些落在你眼里……  
居然是对你的不够重视？

38  
我抬头看了眼我哥。  
既觉得对方装失忆来套我话太过无耻。  
又深感这人说的和我实际体会到的相差甚远。  
目光便不由自主地带上了几分怀疑。

陆景焕。  
我哥抿了抿唇，伸手掐住我的下巴，语气冷到极致。  
有你这么个弟弟……  
真的是太麻烦了。

我莫名其妙又被嫌弃了一回。  
登时恼怒地拍开这人的手，十指撑在被抓皱的床单上，努力直起腰想要离开这混蛋，咬牙切齿道。  
嫌我麻烦？我还没嫌你管得太多！那你倒是像以前那样离我远点，最好一个月也别让我见到你一次！

不可能。  
我哥神色冷淡地抛下这三个字。  
语气依旧是一贯的强势和不容置疑。  
尝过了以后，就没办法再忍了。

去你……  
我还没说完，就被这人按倒在了床上。  
费劲力气才抽出一小截的凶器再一次狠狠撞了进来，力道重得让我心生畏惧。  
我猛地哆嗦了一下，一时被过于凶狠的进入干得话都说不出。  
只能随着这人的动作发出断断续续的呜咽，费力地曲起手肘来遮住逐渐湿润起来的眼眶。

手腕忽然被用力握住，一把按到了头顶。  
我挣扎未果，只得被迫咬着下唇，极度不满地抬眼瞪他。  
我哥垂眸盯着我，眉头紧锁。  
陆景焕你又在想些什么乱七八糟的？  
我刚想否认，便被我哥面无表情地低头亲了亲眼角。

所以说你麻烦。  
这人皱着眉又低声重复了一遍，冷着脸将我额前碎发拨开，又印下一个吻。  
格外温柔的触感……  
沿着泪痕一路绵延到唇边。  
被迫大开的两腿间承受着凶狠的反复侵占与掠夺，舌尖却被极尽温柔地轻吮舔弄着。  
这两种过于极端的感受交织在一起，令我有些不知所措，在被我哥圈进怀里继续接吻后，更是浑身软得再也提不起半点力气。

待到我快要喘不过气，我哥才终止了这个漫长的吻，又以指腹缓缓压过我因急促喘息而微启的唇瓣，低声道。  
你以为我喜欢待在公司？  
我要是不向长辈证明自己的能力，怎么能强势要求把你原定的联姻推了？怎么能让你过得这么恣意张扬？  
又怎么能在忍无可忍之后，排除一切障碍来确认我的所有权？

陆景焕，我确实因血缘关系而动摇过，竭力压抑自己不要吓到你，也在极度痛苦时考虑过……要不要放你自由。  
这人乌黑的眼眸一眨不眨地盯着我。  
修长的食指点在我的左胸口处，随着我心脏跳动的节奏而缓缓摩挲着，声音低沉沙哑。  
但现在我已经想清楚了——  
你，必须是我的。

强烈到近乎偏执的占有欲。

我这才醒悟过来以前我哥看我的眼神里……  
到底藏了多少可怕的东西。  
我咽了咽口水，忍到这场性事结束，又等到深夜才手软脚软地从我哥怀里挪了出去。  
为避免秋后算账，我不敢再背着我哥住在余岑那儿，也更不会去秦家自投罗网。  
只能边揉着酸痛不已的腰，边带着一身狼狈不堪的痕迹在午夜的街道上徘徊，然后随便找了家酒吧来打发今晚。

但是人倒霉起来……  
我在心底暗暗咒骂了一声，低着头将面前的长岛冰茶推了回去，打算离开。  
只是我刚撑着吧台直起身，便被对方探入衣服下摆的手狠狠掐了把腰，顿时疼得身形一晃重又跌了回去。

头发被揪住。  
齿关被捏开。  
冰冷微甜的酒液顺着喉管被强行灌了进去。  
先前被我欺负过的俊美青年舔了舔唇，缓缓凑了上来。  
我用尽最后一点力气推开对方，用力咬破舌尖来试图让自己维持清醒。  
对方笑了笑，给我灌下了第二杯。  
我明显感到自己的思维越来越迟钝，看人的时候也带上了模糊的重影。  
待到第三杯下肚，我已经分不清自己到底是清醒着还是在做梦。  
强烈的畏惧使我蜷了起来，又下意识地唤了声哥，好像这样就可以获得一星半点的安全感。

玻璃器皿的碎裂声过后，血腥味弥漫开来。  
耳垂被泄愤般用力咬了一口。  
蕴着怒意的低沉嗓音在我耳边响起。  
嗯，我在。

39  
冷……  
真的很冷。  
彻底湿透的衣服粘附在肌肤上。  
逼人的寒气便一寸寸渗了进来。  
我半梦半醒间，错愕不已被冰水浇了个透心凉，登时打了个冷颤，连带着酒也醒了小半。

醒了？  
低沉的男声略显熟悉。  
但被酒精麻痹了的大脑反应格外迟缓，我趴在冰冷湿滑的地板上思忖片刻，也没想起来这到底是谁。  
只得一边躲着喷头，一边艰难地挪到淋浴间的一角，靠着墙抱住膝盖发抖。

躲什么？把头抬起来。  
不知是不是我的错觉，总觉得这话里的怒意比之前更甚了几分。  
我禁不住有些委屈。  
明明是这人用冷水浇我。  
却还这么凶。  
我刚不情愿地昂起头，还未看清眼前站着的人是谁，便被揪着头发一把从地上拎了起来。  
旋即被重重压在墙上扒了衣服。

后脑撞得生疼。  
我闷哼一声，没来得及叫疼就被下身粗暴至极的入侵激得哆嗦起来，胡乱地摇着头求饶。  
对方不为所动。  
三根手指进出得愈发快了起来，将饱受蹂躏的后穴搅弄得不住抽搐。  
我察觉到股间异样的热意，低头便看到了正沿着腿弯缓缓淌下的白色液体。  
脸上顿时有些烧得慌。  
我羞恼不已地挣扎抗拒着，惊怒交加地勒令对方停手。

这人低低笑了声。  
唇角微微勾起。  
乌沉无光的眸子里却没有半分真切的笑意。

他慢条斯理地将手指抽了出来，在我发红的大腿根部擦尽浊液。  
随后揪起我被浇湿的碎发，以鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离注视着我。  
声音冷到极致——  
陆景焕。  
我以为既然话都说清楚了，你也该学乖了。  
但我好像还是低估了你的胆量。  
身体里还含着我的东西就敢从我床上逃走，又跑去夜店买醉险些被人拐走。  
这么不省心……  
还想让我放过你？

我醉得确实不太清醒。  
之前看着对方俊美冷硬的轮廓，愣是想不起来这人是谁。  
直到听完这一段话才反应过来，顿时吓得不再挣扎。  
这么多年潜移默化的驯养颇有成效。  
我已经习惯了在我哥圈定的范围里任意妄为。  
因为我知道，一旦出了这个界……  
他就会亲自动手收拾我。

而很显然，我在极度惊惶之下的数次逃离，连带着之前的一些行为。  
都远超出我哥的容忍范畴。

哥……我好冷。  
我把湿漉漉的头发捋到耳后，讨好地将侧脸贴上对方的胸膛蹭了几下，软声唤他。  
又忍着不安，主动将冻得直发抖的手环上了我哥的脖子。  
这招似乎卓有成效。  
对方嗯了声后垂眸握住我的手腕，缓缓贴上他自己的面颊暖着。

越来越会撒娇了。  
他低声道。  
想让我不用鞭子抽你，就继续。

这回轮到我有些手足无措了。  
我在夜店之类的场所厮混了不少日子，作为主动方的调情手法学了不少。  
至于撒娇……  
这就强人所难了。  
但这是我哥的要求，我不敢不照做。  
我惴惴不安地犹豫了会儿，只得试探性地掂起脚尖，在我哥紧抿着的唇上亲了一口。  
这人握着我的手骤然一紧。  
随即反客为主地用力吻了上来。

……  
再往后的事不提也罢。

清晨的阳光并没有唤醒我。  
我这一觉直接睡到了日上三竿。  
醒来发现身边没人，被窝也是冷的。  
想来我哥早就又去了公司。  
我也分不清是庆幸还是失落，心情复杂地抱着被子刚想打个滚——  
就因难以启齿的疼痛而趴回了原处。

我在心里把不懂节制二字怎么写的我哥骂了个遍，又暗自希望这人能在公司加班半个月都别回来。  
……然后就看着我哥端着餐点，神色冷淡地推门走了进来。

你怎么还没去公司？  
我扭头看了眼挂钟，不可思议地问道。  
我哥皱了皱眉，面无表情地把餐盘搁到床头柜上，伸手就把我捞了起来。  
我被按着脑袋被迫伏在这人大腿上，没敢挣扎。  
只是待对方手一松，就小心翼翼地往外挪了挪，尽可能远离那根让我两腿发软到现在的凶器。

你昨天不是抱怨我陪你的时间太少？  
这人看了我一眼，似乎是默许了我的小动作，随后抬手拿起桌边那碟热牛奶抵在我唇边。  
用意不言而喻。

说实话，经历了昨晚那一场后，我现在对这种乳白色的液体深恶痛绝。  
但我哪里敢流露出丝毫的不满来。  
我相当没骨气地低头，顺着我哥抚摸我后脑的力道，一下一下小口地舔着瓷盘里的热牛奶。  
之后又乖顺十足地接受了别的投喂。  
等到用餐完毕，我懒洋洋地躺在床上，一边枕着我哥的腿玩手机，一边又在心里偷偷把我哥骂了个狗血淋头。

这种被饲养在家里的日子过了几个月后，我实在是忍不住了。  
被这么拘在屋子里，忍着脾气敛起爪子，还要时时刻刻揣摩我哥的心思让自己不被收拾得太惨……  
实在是太难熬了。

我想溜出去喘会儿气。  
哪怕之后会被暴怒的我哥抓回去狠狠收拾，也想逃一会儿。  
但一想到上回偷偷出国的经历，我咽了咽口水，将背着我哥拿出来的护照又放了回去。  
语言不通是一个问题，而且机场的数量太有限，我哥轻易就可以查到我的去向，然后派人把我抓回去。  
万一在安检入口处就被抓包，岂不是还没享受就要倒霉。

那……国内呢？  
那种偏远又人迹罕至的地方，查起行踪来是不是就麻烦得多了？

40  
理想是丰满的。  
至于现实……

我无精打采地蜷在车座上发呆。  
剧烈晃动的车身和外头单调重复的景致都让我丝毫提不起精神。  
我本想打开车窗透透气，但一瞥见飞舞的蝇虫，犹豫再三还是作罢了。  
身侧传来一声似乎是没忍住的轻笑。  
我有些羞恼，禁不住将视线从窗口挪开，转过头瞪向同我挨得有些过近了的那人。

抱歉，我就是觉得小焕你这副模样……  
很可爱。  
余岑微微弯起那双潋滟的桃花眼，抬手揉了揉我的脑袋。  
还瞪我？你要是没遇上我……  
这逃离你哥的旅行计划多半得中途夭折。

我哼了声，却也不得不承认这话说的对。  
但同时我也满心疑惑——  
世上真有这么巧的事？  
为什么我租的越野车会莫名爆胎……  
为什么这人也会突发奇想跑去荒郊野岭转一圈……  
又为什么……  
刚好遇到了我？

不过这些都不太重要。  
我偷偷打量了一下余岑，小声询问。  
你带鞭子了吗？

余岑先是略微讶异地挑了下眉，随后了然地笑了笑。  
出来玩，自然不会带那种东西。

我终于放下心来，利落地抬手拍开对方按在我发间的五指。  
拜我哥所赐，我现在对同性的触碰无比敏感。  
而余岑掌心的热度太暖，摩挲的力道也太温柔。  
让我不免产生些难以自制的冲动。

余岑叹了口气收回手，似乎没有收拾我的意思。  
但等入了夜，当我对着帐杆、地钉和防风绳等一堆东西发呆时，我才体会到这人多半是君子报仇十年不晚的类型。  
我折腾了半天也没将自己的帐篷支起来。  
山间的寒风还一路顺着衣领往里钻，冻得我直哆嗦。  
我不想低头寻求帮助。  
就干脆用外套将自己一裹，自暴自弃地缩在地布上，仰头看着天鹅绒般的夜空。  
这种又冷又累又困又难受的时刻……  
莫名就想起了我哥。

我蜷成一团，迷迷糊糊即将入睡的时候，却被拍着脸颊生生弄醒了。  
余岑无奈地弯下腰，连着外套将我抱了起来，转身进了帐篷。

我舒舒服服地钻在这人温暖的被窝里。  
看着对方忙前忙后，又替我仔细处理被夜露沾湿的衣物。  
久违地感到了一丝心虚。  
所以当余岑带着凉意掀开被子的一角时，我只不太自在地往骨架处挪了挪。  
而没再像之前酒店那回拒绝和这人睡在一起。  
毕竟我再任性也做不出来鸠占鹊巢，还把人赶出去睡草地这种事。

只是单人帐篷容纳两个成年男性……  
确实有些挤。

我被迫紧贴着对方的胸膛，不禁有些咬牙切齿。  
你又不缺钱，为什么不买个大些的。  
余岑揉了揉我的脑袋。  
谁想得到……  
会在路边捡到你这个不讲理的小祖宗呢？

这么说来，我的车确实不是这人动的手脚？  
我心中怀疑稍褪，哼了声打算背过身去。  
却被抱得更紧了几分。

小焕，不要乱动。  
对方哑着嗓子低声道，语气无奈得很。  
我不信邪地又挣了几下。  
直到被忍无可忍的这人反手攥住手腕按在床头，才终于不敢造次。

但是……  
我咽了咽口水。

无论是对方此刻暗沉下去的眸子。  
还是抵在我腿间的东西。  
都让我再一次体会到了……  
名为恐惧的情绪。

 

 

地下室番外 余岑篇  
【删除中的档案】

我一直在心底嘲笑陆承睿的愚蠢。  
有着得天独厚的身份优势，又用尽手段想去掌控小焕，却只将人推的越来越远。  
但我怎么会提醒陆承睿。

毕竟我最喜欢在这种时刻，以知心好友的身份，带着笑容倾听小焕的抱怨。  
宝物旁总有恶龙。  
我觊觎多年，无法得手。  
他被陆承睿囚在领地里，无法挣脱又无可奈何。  
浑身是刺又对旁人充满天然的敌意，却能在面对我时偶尔卸下心防。  
我将这视作一种撒娇。

他只看到了陆承睿的独裁与专制。  
却没想过他哥要是不这么做，被撕碎的猎物指不定是谁。  
我当然也不会提醒他。  
只在旁一次次引导他深化对他哥的畏惧与不满。

人都有逆反心理。  
陆承睿将小焕逼的太紧，抽了顿鞭子又关了一个月。  
我终于把握住这个时机，将人成功骗出了国。

我下了药。  
看着他恹恹地躺在我的身侧，累的不能再逃离我的怀抱，我便心满意足。

我在晚上将人亲了个遍。  
就像以前趁他醉酒时做的那样。  
这次，我可以肆无忌惮地在他脖子后头打下印记了。  
上次留的被陆承睿发觉了，他之后警告了我一番。小焕却没有觉得异常。  
这可不行。  
太警惕和太迟钝都不是我要的。

……  
本想只带着他进这个圈看一下。  
我知道他喜欢刺激。  
我想讨好他。  
但是，我失控了。

我看着他，便控制不住拿鞭子的手。  
看着他被我暴露出来的本性吓到，又被我威胁着迫不得已躺下的时候，我好像有些懂了为什么陆承睿在商场上手腕了得，但一面对陆景焕这人，便总是有些称不上聪明的失常行为。

他平日飞扬跋扈的恣意样子太鲜活。  
就衬的此时乖顺又畏惧的模样格外可爱。  
看的人心痒难耐。  
想圈到自己的羽翼下温柔护着。  
但也想让他，畏缩颤抖的再厉害些……  
最好是在我面前被欺负的哭都哭不出，却还要伸手拽住我的袖子。祈求我的保护与宠爱。

……  
啧，感觉走上了陆承睿的老路。

嗯。  
……  
我喜欢看他痛地蜷起身体，忍住眼泪的样子。  
也喜欢他被抽得起了反应，还要咬着下唇隐忍的样子。  
更喜欢他在疼痛中高潮时，茫然又有些无措的眼神。

我无底线地宠了他这么多年，也是时候收点利息了。  
对不对？  
这个小白眼狼，明明想着以后再也不要见我，却满口甜言蜜语的说着原谅。  
真是该罚。

本不想带着小焕回国，但是当年有些事做的不够干净，这些把柄被陆承睿握在了手里。  
我只能笑着将人物归原主。  
陆承睿这人真的太过阴险。  
分明自己要给小焕个教训，却用我和秦远之来做刀，还反手卖了秦远之个人情。

……  
陆景焕。  
陆景焕。  
陆景焕。  
……

不，柳医生，请坐。  
我很好，非常非常……好。  
谢谢你听完今天的故事。  
嗯，请把诊断结果和建议用邮箱发给我的秘书后，彻底销毁这些记录。

再见。

 

520番外——World I （上）  
未来的哥哥x小渣受

我不知道发生了什么。  
当我醒来时，并不在已经习惯了的笼子里。  
而是久违地躺在宽敞舒适的床上。  
还是在我哥的房间。

门把手轻轻转动了一下。  
我哥没什么表情地走了进来。  
我身上还隐隐作痛，忍不住有些害怕地攥紧手指，看着他一步步靠近。  
他站在床边静静看着我。  
随后附身。  
轻柔的吻同羽毛般落在我的额头。  
早安。  
他的语气依旧冷淡。  
我却觉出了几分不同。

这人……真的是我哥吗？  
他见我没有反应，皱了皱眉。  
曲膝在地毯上蹲跪下来，又亲了亲我的面颊。  
沉声问道。  
怎么不理我？又闹什么别扭？

我不敢置信地摸了摸自己的额头，觉得自己可能被昨晚的惩罚弄得高烧不退意识模糊了。  
我哥看了我一眼，居然凑了上来。  
我和他的额头相贴着，呼吸都似乎交融在了一起。  
这么亲密的距离让我非常不习惯。

没发烧。  
他似乎是松了口气，又伸手揉了揉我睡的乱糟糟的头发。  
我最近忙着并购，没怎么陪你。  
但是谁给你的胆子只穿了件单衣，就敢去地下室的笼子里蜷着睡？

他颇为不悦地拧起眉头，神色也冷了下来。  
熟悉的压迫感让我心安下来。  
这果然还是我的哥哥。  
我做好了狠狠被收拾一顿的准备，却听得他下一句。  
我哪里做的不对直接告诉我。  
不要折腾你自己。

他垂下眼，将我圈进他的怀抱。  
声音如微风拂过我的耳畔。  
我会心疼。

我只觉得脑子反应不过来，怔愣被我哥抱下床，牵起手领着往屋外走。  
然后，看到了楼下大厅里格外瞩目的白色婚纱。  
我忍不住停下了脚步。  
不会是我想的那样吧……  
我哥被我拽着，侧过头看我。  
声音透着几分无奈。  
前几个月自己挑的，现在又不喜欢了？

什么？！


End file.
